Six Gun Spook
Narrator: Many are the wild and woolly stories that are told about the romantic old west. Narrator: But the strangest and most fascinating of all is the legend of the lost mine. Narrator: Each night from the dark depths of this abandoned mine, a ghostly voice can be heard... Narrator: Listen... Quick Draw McGraw: ...Hold on there! Quick Draw McGraw: ......HOLD ON THERE! Quick Draw McGraw: .........HOLD ON THERE! Narrator: According to the legend, that's the ghost of Quickdraw McGraw! Baba Looey: That's no ghost! That's Quickdraw himself! Hollering. Narrator: Quickdraw? Narrator: What's he doing in there? Baba Looey: It's a long story senior. Baba Looey: It happened way back when Quickdraw was just a baby. Baba Looey: One fine day, I was going to visit Quickdraw- Baba Looey: -when all of a suddenly, I came face to face with Little Varmint. Little Varmint: 'tick 'em up! Give me dat dere wowwypop! Baba Looey: Uh-uhh! Little Varmint: Cwy baby! cwy baby! Baba Looey is a cwy baby! Quick Draw McGraw: What a mean twick! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Little Varmint: Who, me? Little Varmint: What y'all want? Quick Draw McGraw: You're a no-good wowwypop stealer, Warmint! Little Varmint: Smile while you say that Quickdraw! Little Varmint: He he he he he! Baba Looey: This was the beginning of the feud between Quickdraw and the Little Varmint. Baba Looey: A few years later, we meet this little varmint again. Teacher: How much is two and two, Babalo? Baba Looey: Search me Teacher. Teacher: How about you, Little Varmint? Little Varmint: Yeah, how about me!? Quick Draw McGraw: I know Teacher! I know! Teacher: Alright Quickdraw. What's the answer? Quick Draw McGraw: Uhh, what's the question? Teacher: How much is two and two? Quick Draw McGraw: Lemme see now, uhh... Two and two is... Quick Draw McGraw: Twenty-two! Quick Draw McGraw: And DON'T you forget it! Quick Draw McGraw: What'ya do that fer Baba Looey? Baba Looey: I didn't do a thing! Quick Draw McGraw: Did you hit me in the head, Varmint? Little Varmint: BWAAAAAH! EVERYONE IS SO MEAN TO ME! BWAAAAAH! Quick Draw McGraw: Oh! I'm sorry Varmint! I didn't want to be mean. Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on, hold on right there Varmint! I caught you! Baba Looey: As the years went by, Little varmint grew into a bandit. Baba Looey: And Quickdraw became a real sherrif. Quick Draw McGraw: Baba Looey, I tell you, I won't rest until I put that Varmint behind bars! Baba Looey: I think you should give up on Little Varmint. Quick Draw McGraw: I'll do thin'in around here! And don't you forget it! Quick Draw McGraw: Now be quiet, I have to think of a way to catch that nasty thug. Baba Looey: I heard the gears in Quickdraw's head spinning, as he thought of a way to catch Little Varmint. Quick Draw McGraw: Baba Looey! I got it! Baba Looey: You got what, Quickdraw? Quick Draw McGraw: A Headache! Baba Looey: Hey Quickdraw, how about we set a trap for Little Varmint? Quick Draw McGraw: Uhh, trap him with what, Baba Looey? Baba Looey: With a Lollypop! He loves them! Quick Draw McGraw: Gee, I'm glad I thought that up! Baba Looey: Yeah Quickdraw, you are so clever! Little Varmint: Hands up! Give me That Lollipop! Baba Looey: Uh-oh! Quick Draw McGraw: Hey! Hold on, Hold on there you Varmint! Little Varmint: Hold on, hold on! Hold on, hold on. He always repeats himself! Baba Looey: Hey, Quickdraw? Quick Draw McGraw: Yeah? Baba Looey: Why do you always say "Hold on, Hold on there!"? Quick Draw McGraw: Uhh... You know, I don't know Baba Looey... What do you think I should say? Baba Looey: Nothing comes to mind. Quick Draw McGraw: Me neither, that's probably why I keep saying "Hold on, hold on, hold on there!" Baba Looey: Since Quickdraw was on the trail of the Varmint, he didn't plan on letting him out of his sight. Quick Draw McGraw: Obviously... I won't lose let you out of my sight. Quick Draw McGraw: Oh, excuse me, but did you see where that Little Varmint run off too? Little Varmint: He went in that tent. Quick Draw McGraw: Come out of there, or I'll come in there myself and shoot, Varmint! Quick Draw McGraw: Very well! I'm coming in! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Quick Draw McGraw: HOLD ON THERE!! Quick Draw McGraw: HOLD ON THERE!!! Little Varmint: What a relief! If I had to hear that one more time, i'd shoot myself! Quick Draw McGraw: I'll save you the trouble! Little Varmint: I'll hide in the old mine! He'll never find me here! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there, Varmint! I got you trapped! Baba Looey: Don't go in there, or you'll never find your way out! Baba Looey: Come back! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Baba Looey: And Quickdraw never came out. Baba Looey: For years he's chasing after Little Varmint in these abandoned mines. Baba Looey: Huh? Quick Draw McGraw: Alright you Varmints! I've got you in my sight! Baba Looey: Look! It's Quickdraw! How did he find the exit? Quick Draw McGraw: Hey, Baba Looey, look who was hiding in these mines! Quick Draw McGraw: Saffron Joey... Quick Draw McGraw: Rissy Griss... Quick Draw McGraw: Little Bob... Quick Draw McGraw: And Ten-Finger Johnny. Quick Draw McGraw: There's a solid reward for each of them, ha ha! Quick Draw McGraw: I'll be so rich, I will have a ton of money! Baba Looey: Listen Quickdraw, what happened to Little Varmint? Quick Draw McGraw: Gosh, I completely forgot about him! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on, Hold on there! Baba Looey: No! Quickdraw! Don't go back in there! Baba Looey: ...Alright, I guess I can wait a few more years. Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there! Quick Draw McGraw: Hold on there!